


John's a Loser

by Write_your_letters_in_the_sand



Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Not Famous AU, Parents, Short One Shot, i cant believe im this soft, look what theyve done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand/pseuds/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand
Summary: John woke up earlier than usual and Roger is not happy.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	John's a Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo more old content sitting in my Docs. I like this one. Same AU with a friend so same storyline as the last one.
> 
> Their daughter's name is Emil/Emmie because it is.

The alarm barely started beeping before John quickly shut it off, pausing for a moment to ensure Roger was still asleep. Surprisingly, despite a bit of stirring, he did not wake, although his sleeping body subconsciously managed to shift its way closer to John, a hand gently resting over his, making it even more difficult for John to convince himself to get up. 

Ever so gently, John began to slip his arms away from Roger’s waist, quickly kissing his temple as an apology when Roger began to grumble. Deaky quickly attempted to get out of bed, sighing when he felt Roger’s hand clasp around his wrist.

“Nope. Not happening. Get back in bed,” he mumbled into the pillow, pausing for a moment before lifting his head off it, wide-eyed with panic. “Wait, what’s wrong? Is Emmie okay?” 

Caressing Rogers’s arm, John quickly shushed him, smiling warmly at his parental concern. “Nothings wrong Rog, I’m just going for a run. Go back to sleep.” 

A face of confusion appeared on Roger’s face as he glanced over at the alarm clock, wincing as he attempted to get a better look. “But you do that in the evening.” 

“Changing it up I suppose,” John sat up, stretching slightly. “ Better to go in the morning, more energizing, you and Emmie aren’t up yet so I’m not missing anything, y’know… the benefits outweigh the fact that I’m awake at 5 AM.”

“God, you are such a loser,” Roger sleepily laughed, his hands still resting on top of Johns. “Get back in bed, you’re thin enough.” 

“It’s not about being thin, you know that Rog. One of us needs to be active enough to hold Emil for longer than five minutes without complaining about their back.”

“Hey!” Roger sat up, swatting at John’s shoulder, “That only happened once,” He shuffled closer to John, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. “I’m just saying, if I had a waist this tiny I wouldn’t bother working out.” 

Deaky rolled his eyes, standing up to escape Roger’s grasp. He walked over to their shared closet, a small smirk on his face. “You wouldn’t bother working out no matter how fat you get.” he chided, laughing at Roger’s faux dramatic gasp.

“Well, I would rather be old and fat than going grey with a receding hairline,” Roger flopped back into the bed, quickly catching John’s t-shirt that was thrown at him. “Besides, I’m not the one who’s still smoking.”

After reading one article about the dangers of cigarette smoke to children, Roger immediately quit, urging John to do the same. Stubborn as ever, Deaks refused, eventually compromising by only smoking outside, although he would never admit the odd one he would sneak in the bathroom when the weather is bad. 

“I blame you for my bad habits, I didn’t smoke near as much until I had your terrible influence to sway me,” John turned towards Roger to see his smug grin, placing a hand on his jutted out hip “smoking helps me maintain this figure.” 

Roger scrambled to grab his glasses on the nightstand to get a better look at John, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner as he admired his bare-chested husband. “I have a better idea of how to get your workout in, and you don’t even have to leave this room...”

“Pig,” he joked, turning back towards the closet to grab a shirt. “You only love me for my body.” 

“Not entirely true, your dry personality eventually grew on me,” Roger settled himself back into bed pulling the covers up over his shoulders. “Close the blinds before you leave, it’s too bright to fall back asleep.” 

John raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he blindly places his glasses back on the nightstand. “Whatever happened to the promises of morning sex?” 

“When you reach my wise age, you will learn the importance of beauty sleep,” he grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. John’s laugh grew closer as Roger felt the blankets shift off his head, smiling as John kissed him. “You better bring me a cup of coffee when you come back to make up for this rude awakening.” 

“And you better get Emil dressed for daycare this morning to make up for that balding comment,” John quipped in return, closing the blinds like promised. “I’ll be back in an hour.” 

“And I’ll be here until 7.”

“6:30. Emmie needs to be dropped off at 7:30.” 

Roger waved his hand nonchalantly, his eyes now closed. “What happens, happens. Go for your run before I convince you to get back in this bed.” 

John quietly closed the door, and Roger let the muffled sounds of him leaving the house drift him off to sleep, frowning when he realized that this early awakening will soon become a daily occurrence.


End file.
